(1) Field of the Invention
This invention related to a wireless low-frequency medical treatment device for applying desirable treatment by conveying data for the treatment of a pulse applying section which is pasted on the living body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-317164 discloses a known low-frequency medical treatment device of this kind, in which data for desirable treatment is conveyed to a pulse applying section pasted on the living body by FM waves.
However, the use of FM waves enlarged the whole device due to the inevitably large size of an antenna for sending and receiving signals. Moreover, the signals cannot be sent in all directions in case of FM waves although it is indispensable because of the pulse applying section is to be pasted at any place on the living body.